


let’s tear up this rotten world together

by elliotfromseattle



Series: blaseball stories made in twine [2]
Category: Blaseball (Video Game)
Genre: Depersonalization, Depictions of Bone Breaking, Dissociation, Gen, Jaylen's resurrection, Panic Attacks, Paranoia, Philly Pies (Blaseball Team), Ruby Tuesday, Vaping, Violence, non-maincord friendly swears, please take care when reading, season 7, this one is pretty heavy and intense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:54:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29161491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elliotfromseattle/pseuds/elliotfromseattle
Summary: Your head is swimming in sorrow and guilt and fear and anger. Your body shakes uncontrollably. He's dead, and it's your fault, you couldn't protect him, there's so much you could've done to help him you're sure of it, you can't stop crying, you can't stop thinking about everything you could've done, you can't stop crying, you can't stop thinking about everything you could've done, you're shaking and you're sobbing and you're wailing and you can't stop thinking about everything you could've done everything youstillcoulddoyou look down at your hip.(an interactive twine story about the five days between jess getting unshelled and seb getting incinerated)
Relationships: Jessica Telephone & Jaylen Hotdogfingers, Jessica Telephone & Sebastian Telephone
Series: blaseball stories made in twine [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2179143
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	let’s tear up this rotten world together

**Author's Note:**

> click through the link below to play on itch.  
> the story is 16380 words long.  
> please pay attention to the content warnings and stay safe <3

[ _let's tear up this rotten world together_ ](https://elliotaries.itch.io/lets-tear-up-this-rotten-world-together)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [A Past, A Terrible Thing.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29837157) by [Emu_Mosh_Veteran](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emu_Mosh_Veteran/pseuds/Emu_Mosh_Veteran)
  * [combination breakfast nook and guillotine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29804358) by [elliotfromseattle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elliotfromseattle/pseuds/elliotfromseattle)




End file.
